Dungeons
Dungeons are a unique activity exclusive to VDex. You can set your dungeon by clicking the leek tab, but you cannot enter your own dungeon. To enter the dungeon of another user, click the leek under their Trainer card on their profile, or just enter a random dungeon from the leek button on any page. Inside a dungeon, you will battle the Pokemon owned by the user of that dungeon. These Pokemon will be battled by you yourself, rather than your Pokemon. There is a monetary reward for completing dungeons. Your avatar will have stats and an ability, as well as a weapon and armor. The first Pokemon in your party will be your Mascot. This Pokemon serves no actual function, aside from being the Pokemon that other users will fight when they enter your dungeon. The second Pokemon in your party determines the power of your weapon. This number is somewhat randomized, but the higher the Attack of the Pokemon in the second slot in your party, the better chance you'll have of getting a weapon with high stats. The third Pokemon in your party determines the strength of your armor . This number is somewhat randomized, but the higher the Attack of the Pokemon in the third slot in your party, the better chance you'll have of getting armor with high stats. The Fourth Pokemon '''in your party determines what Skill you will start with. This is determined based on the type of the Pokemon in the fourth slot. '''The fifth Pokemon in your party has absolutely no effect on dungeons currently. The sixth Pokemon in your party determines the base stats of your character. This number is somewhat randomized, but the higher the stats of the Pokemon in the sixth slot in your party, the better chance you'll have of starting with higher stats. Luck is a randomized stat. Inside dungeons, you will come across five different things:' Pokemon',' NPCs',' Skill TMs',' Treasure Chests',' and a Boss Pokemon.' Pokemon can be fought in dungeons. If the Pokemon's stats are near your own stats or higher, your stats may level up upon defeating them. NPCs are Pokemon that will tell you information. This information is sometimes helpful, but mostly just to provide flavor and break monotony while exploring. Note that these Pokemon cannot be fought, and will never appear on the map along with Pokemon that can be fought. Skill TMs are items that can be found in any room of a dungeon. These contain skills that can be used in dungeons. TM skill effectiveness and damage is determined by your Magic stat. Treasure Chests can be opened in three ways: Unlock, Break and Kick. -Unlock will always successfully unlock the chest. -Break has a 50% chance of destroying the chest's contents. -Kick has a 25% chance of destroying the chest's contents. The Boss Pokemon will be waiting in the last room of the dungeon. This Pokemon will always be considered to be level 100, and have stat alterations to make it stronger than it would be otherwise. If you are defeated by the dungeon boss, you will return to the beginning of the dungeon with half your health, but you will still have your stats, weapon, armor and skills. Any damage done to the boss will remain on the boss until it is defeated. Defeating the dungeon's boss will complete the dungeon. Afterward, you may claim a monetary reward from Shane. This may only be done once every 24 hours, down to the very second. Category:Other